Character Skills
Character skills is the name for the attributes that affect the function of your fleet, such as Mobility, accuracy of artillery fire, and Gauge Speed. There are a total of 10 skills. Leadership Leadership '''is a parameter that represents a character's ability to command ships. Mobility and Gauge Speed rise with the Leadership level of the character assigned to the 1st Officer post. Control '''Control '''is a parameter that represents a character's ability to manage navigational information inside and outside the ship. Gauge Speed and Attack Range values are raised by the Control level of the characters assigned to the Lead Operator (Lead Op), Assistant Operator (Ast Op), Radar Chief (Radar Chf) and Radar Operator (Radar Op) posts. Navigation '''Navigation '''is a parameter that represents a character's ability to guide the ship along starlanes. Mobility, Battle Speed and Cruise Speed are raised based on the Control level of the characters assigned to the Chief Navigator (Chf Navigator), Helmsman and Chart Officer (Chart Ofc) posts. Artillery '''Artillery '''is a parameter that represents a character's ability to attack enemy ships with artillery bombardment. Accuracy of artillery fire is increased based on the Atrillery level of the characters assigned to the Artillery Chief (Artil Chf), Artillery Officer (Artil Ofc) and Handler posts. Maintenance '''Maintenance '''is a parameter that represents a character's ability to maintain and repair the machinery aboard the ship. Mobility and Battle Speed values are raised based on the Maintenance level of the characters assigned to the Chief Engineer (Chf Engin), Assistant Engineer (Ast Engin) and Chief Responder (Chf Respndr) posts. Ship and fighter recovery is raised by the Maintenance level of characters assigned to the Chief Mechanic (Chf Mechanic), Mechanic and Assistant Mechanic (Ast Mechanic) posts. Science '''Science '''is a parameter that represents a character's ability to research and develop scientific technology aboard the ship. The level of shipbuilding technology and the speed at which the flagship's design will be improved is dependant on the Science level of the characters assigned to the Chief Scientist (Chf Scientist), Research Assistant (ResearchAst) and Researcher posts. Medicine '''Medicine '''is a parameter that represents a character's ability to carry out medical treatment and provide medical care. The speed of crew recovery during battle depends on the Medicine level of the characters assigned to the Chief Physician (Chf Phys), ICU Head and Nurse posts. Ship Management (Management) '''Ship Management (known also as Management) is a parameter indicating a character's ability to create and maintain pleasant living conditions aboard the ship. Money recieved by cruising increases with the Management level of the characters assigned to the Chief Accountant (Chf Acct), Accountant and Supply Officer (Spply Ofc) posts. Livability increases and fatigue rises slower while cruising, with the rate and magnitude of these depending on the Ship Management level of the characters assigned to the Head Chef and Server posts. Combat '''Combat '''is a parameter that represents a character's ability to perform in melee battles. Characters assigned to the Security Chief (Secur Chf) and Security Officer (Secur Ofc) posts will participate in melee battles as commanders, with their Combat level determining their melee performance. Livability also increases. Piloting '''Piloting '''is a parameter that represents a character's ability to fly a fighter. Anti-ship and anti-air attack efficiency depends on the Piloting level of the characters assigned as Fighter Commander and Chiefs of Squads 1, 2 and 3 (Sqd 1/2/3 Chf).